Don't Stand Too Close to the Edge
by CallyElizabeth
Summary: Brent welcomed Emmalin into his life. Into his sons life. Their marriage was the best thing he had ever had after his ex wife. But something happens that breaks them apart. Can they fix this? will they surive? or will they give up and walk away.


I'm Cally. I'm still new at this whole writing thing and I would really like a beta. I'm in great need of one actually…so email me if you would like that. I'd really like it though if you have a few stories of your own and are really well written…please? Don't Stand Too Close to the Edge was inspired by a movie called The Other Woman. I would greatly encourage you to watch it. It was the best movie I'd ever seen. That's just me though….I would like to give credit to the writer of this movie even though I don't intend to base this whole story off it.

Summary:

_Brenton Meyer had what he'd like to say a rough marriage. His wife, Holly sanders, and him were just finishing up their divorce when he met Emmalin Calloway. She was beautiful, smart and just about everything he had ever wanted. One trip changes everything for him. Soon enough he is welcoming Emmalin into his life. Even his son, Jackson's, life. But one event could possibly break them apart. Rip their marriage apart and ruin whatever possibility left of healing. Do they make it through this hard time or will this just be another failed marriage for Brent?_

Don't Stand Too Close to the Edge

_Emmalin_

_May 30th__, 2011._

"Oh and Mrs. Emmalin? Ms. Sanders wanted to make sure you don't feed jack ice cream….again. Lacktosentolerant? Remember." Jenny ordered like a broken record for the fifth time.

Jenny is holly's nanny for jack..

I tried to hold back an eye roll as I took jacks hand into mine.

"I believe her now.." I sighed.

"Just making sure." Jenny barked as she checked whatever was on that god awful list from Holly off.

"Okay. Remember, Jack must be home Sunday afternoon on the dot. Have a good weekend, Mrs. Emmalin. Don't mess up." And with that Jenny was walking off towards her sleek black Alexis to tend to god knows what for the wicked witch of the west.

Walking out of Jacks elementary school was like trying to get out a maze. Children and their parents everywhere. It makes me wonder how Jenny did it so fast.

"So Jack….shall we go to the park?"

I looked down at the small boy and wondered why I was called to pick him up….of all the people?

I looked across the crystal blue pond as Jack stood along the side throwing rocks.

"Jack?" I spoke to him with curiosity.

"Yes Emma?" He called back. Too wise for his young age of six

"How come you didn't want your dad to pick you up today?" I said quietly as I picked at the grass next to me where I was sitting.

"Because…I haven't seen you in a while…Why did you do it Emma…Why did you walk away…" I looked up quickly to see the pain in Jacks murky green eyes.

"Jack….I don't belong in your father and yours life. It wasn't meant to be I guess." I said with full remorse. He was only six? How much could he understand at such a young age?

"You're wrong, Emmalin…you're wrong. You belong…you have always belong." He demanded as he dropped the pile of rocks that he had held onto in his little fists.

"Things happen sometimes, Jack. It isn't always a smooth ride." I looked away from his searching eyes as I bit my index fingernail. I was right? It was my fault? Wasn't it? It had to be. Things like that couldn't just happen on their own.

"Dad misses you…he doesn't think I see but I do." Jack says as he looks at me carefully. As if I'm going to break apart at any given moment.

"Jack…when your dad is ready he'll speak to me…This is our problem, buddy. We can't just step over this hurdle without any look back." I said softly.

"It's like when….you fall and your best friend isn't there to pick you up. I fell and your dad got scared, Jack. He couldn't pick me up and he didn't know what to say." I walked closer to the small boy and crouched down to his level, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "Everything will be okay." I said to him as reassuring as I could manage.

"I miss you Emmalin…when will you live with us again?" Jack said. For once…for once I could see the child in him.

"When the storm passes." I said sadly.

I watched Jacks small face as he pondered over something for a while. I studied his murky green eyes. The light brown freckles that caked his slightly pink cheeks and the bridge of his small button nose. The way he bit his lip as he thought.

"Emma…do you ever wonder where Kate went when she died?" He said quietly. Almost too quite for me to hear. I took a deep breath and thought. I thought of how I really felt. How I deeply missed my small daughters presence.

"I do Jack…I do." I said softly as I pulled him in for a hug.

"She's in heaven, Emma. God is watching her for you. You don't have to worry, Em. Just come home." I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice as he spoke his thoughts. Did I really believe that, though?

_I know this was pretty short but I want to know everyone's thoughts and if this will work out. Thank you everyone for any reviews. (: Have a good evening._

_Cally(:_


End file.
